In China today, clean and efficient use of coal is a priority for the energy sector and for environmental protection. It is also one of the technological keys to the sustainable growth of China's economy. Gasification is the main way to convert primary energy into clean secondary energy. The products of gasification are fuel gas (coal gas), synthesis gas, reducing agent gas, hydrogen, and carbon monoxide. Coal gasification technologies are widely used in the fields of integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power generation, ammonia and methanol synthesis, manufacture of acetic acid and acetic anhydride by methanol carbonylation, manufacture of sponge iron, preparation of pure carbon monoxide, and preparation of pure hydrogen. As the gasifier is a critical piece of equipment in coal gasification, scientists and researchers have developed numerous types of gasifiers. At present, representative technologies that employ entrained-flow gasification include: GE (Taxaco) gasification technology, which uses CWS as a raw material; Shell gasification technology, which uses dry pulverized coal as a raw material; and opposed multi-burner (OMB) gasification technology, which uses CWS or dry pulverized coal as a raw material.
In a refractory brick-lined gasifier fed by CWS as a raw material, the feeding process requires the use of pre-heating nozzles to heat the gasifier, raise the temperature to >1000° C., and maintain the temperature level. The nozzles are then replaced by processing nozzles in order to feed the gasifier. This is a relatively complex process with high fuel consumption and long startup and shutdown times, and therefore, is not conducive to the continuous and stable operation of chemical production facilities.
The objective of the present invention is to further optimize the structure of the conventional nozzle by disclosing a hot oxygen nozzle and uses thereof in gasifiers, which enable the direct ignition and use of fuel and shorten gasifier heating, startup, and shutdown times. In particular, for a hot wall gasifier in a hot standby state, this nozzle not only operates as reliably as a conventional nozzle, but is also capable of direct ignition and feeding at a lower gasifier temperature. This nozzle has a simple structure and is easy to make and maintain, which makes its wider application worthwhile.